Worth Waiting For
by Izzanami
Summary: After waiting 2 long years Sessh and Inu can finally mark each other as mates and consummate their relationship. Yaoi, Incest, lemon, one shot.


*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings -: Anal, Incest

I wrote this for my own lj comm. a while ago, and like the other drabbles it just sat in my computer. It's definitely not my best work, or even close, but it's lemony fresh.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Worth Waiting For

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

He had waited for this. They had kissed and done so many other things, but not this. It had been torture waiting until he had reached his majority. Sesshoumaru and InuYasha insisted it be InuYasha's first time when Sesshoumaru marked him as his mate. This was the custom with InuYoukai of noble blood; Beta's were required to be virgins, and marked upon completion their first time having sex if their mating was to be blessed in a traditional ceremony. Unfortunately InuYoukai could not be marked before they were fully adults, so the two had been forced to wait more than two painfully slow years since their relationship had begun.

"InuYasha…" Sesshoumaru looked down at his brother, a slight hint of concern evident in his eyes. "…This Sesshoumaru will not allow his intended to fall."

InuYasha nodded just a bit before closing his eyes. Flying through the air with his brother was still a bit unnerving, and his new ability to do the same, having come late last night when he had become fully an adult was something he had not practiced with. He knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't drop him, but his fear was over shadowed; more than anything he wanted to get home.

Sesshoumaru tightened his arms around his brother, receiving a lick of thanks under his chin. They were almost there; the palace was in sight, which was good, because the Demon Lord was done with waiting. Going by the heavy scent of arousal, and his brother's increased breathing the younger of the two had no desire to wait anymore either. They had already held off long enough; being stuck at his mother's Shiro for the last week dealing with the council of elders had been trying in itself. After InuYasha's transformation into adulthood which had happened at midnight he and InuYasha had left the meeting the next afternoon; bowing out a few days early.

Sesshoumaru dropped down lightly in the courtyard in front of the main house. They were on the ground again, but Sesshoumaru did not relinquish his hold on his brother. The walked forward and as soon as their feet touched the hisashi the shoji were opened by two servants. As he always did when he arrived at the palace Sesshoumaru howled loudly, informing all on the palace grounds that their Lord had returned.

Sesshoumaru walked forward leading his brother through the halls to the family wing and to what would now be their shared chambers. These were the chambers used only by a mated Lord, and they had been prepared and kept up for the last month knowing that InuYasha would be an adult any time in the near future.

When they reached the hall to their old chambers and where their new destination was they were greeted with the familiar sight of Jaken. "Lord Sesshooooouuuuummmaaarruuuuu, Lord InuYasha; you've returned."

Sesshoumaru didn't spare the imp a glance, only continued to the door to their new chambers; after he reached them he paused for a moment. "Jaken, see that the spring is properly stocked, and have dinner sent to the Lords Chambers."

The little imp looked up from his low bow. "Mi' Lord, Lord InuYasha you are to be mated tonight?"

Sesshoumaru moved forward waiting for Jaken to open the sliding door. "Jaken." Sesshoumaru's voice was stern, and the command within it was something the imp knew well. He was asking questions he need not.

"My apologies Mi' Lords." The imp always asked such ridiculous questions; of course they were to mate tonight. It was the only reason they would now sleep together in what was once their father's rooms.

As soon as the door was slid closed behind them InuYasha was on his tiptoes placing a kiss on Sesshoumaru's lips. The Demon Lord could feel the hardness of his little brother's cock pressing against him. Arms wrapped possessively around the little Hanyou, who having grown a bit during his transformation at midnight was still more than a head shorter than his brother. He always would be; he would forever look as he did now.

InuYasha whined as hands squeezed his bottom and pulled his hips closer to the owner of said hands. He purred as his neck was attacked, and hands kneaded his backside. How would he ever wait? He wanted this to be special. He wanted his brother to take his time with him, as he had always promised. Like the fantasies InuYasha had always had of it being slow, deliberate, and passionate.

Sesshoumaru swung his arm beneath his brother's knees, and picked him up; cradling his lover in his arms. InuYasha's mind was so entirely clouded with need that he didn't make one sound of protestation. Sesshoumaru carried his brother to the private spring in their chamber, noting that a servant had already come; she had lit a hand full of incense, set out a pile of the soft drying cloths, and all of his and InuYasha's most favorite oils and soaps. He was pleased to say the least.

It took mere moments for the two to be undressed, Mokomoko-sama had come up to wrap around his bother's naked form, caressing his body from his neck all the way down his back and over his pert behind. Once again Sesshoumaru was lifting his brother, holding him tightly against his body. He looked at the Hanyou as he lowered them both into the warm water. InuYasha appeared as though he clung to him for dear life, as though if he let go Sesshoumaru would be gone.

They washed each other's hair; InuYasha's locks had grown the night before almost surpassing his brother's in length. Sesshoumaru's hands were gentle; scratching lightly at his head, while InuYasha fluctuated between leaning against his brother and whining, then gaining enough to control to wash his body with a small cloth sweetly scented with mikan soap. Sesshoumaru had neglected his little brother's ears until this point, but when he noticed his brother finish the task of cleansing his body he abstained no longer. He gently reached forward, and rubbed one furred triangles while licking the other.

"Ahhhh, Anikkiiiiiii!" InuYasha moaned, and mewled as his back arched; his ears were so sensitive, and ever since he had reached adolescence they had become an erogenous zone. The feeling was good beyond description, and it sent pangs of warm tingles shooting down his spine and straight to his core.

Sesshoumaru smirked; he had left the soft, silky ears he adored until last, knowing his brother would come completely undone beneath his touch. "Is something this Sesshoumaru is doing making my puppy shudder with pleasure?" He enjoyed the responses he could pull from his baby brother, he had never penetrated him in any manner, but they had spent many nights naked in each other's arms lazily kissing and caressing each other, rubbing their cocks against the other's until they reached their completion. The Demon Lord was well aware of what rendered his brother a writhing mess, incapable of speech, and it was something he loved to watch.

"Please Sesshou!" InuYasha keened in need, begging for what his heart, body, and soul so desperately longed for.

Sesshoumaru had no intention of not accommodating his little brother. He stood with his brother still in his arms and exited the spring, snatching two large drying cloths along the way. When he left the spring he walked straight to the bedroom in he and his brother's now shared chambers, and placed the little Hanyou on the bed. The Demon Lord began to none too innocently dry his brother's skin; paying close attention to those places that made InuYasha shiver with need.

As InuYasha's instincts began to consume him he leaned forward and began licking the water from his brother's skin, laving his neck and chest, and licking beneath his chin in a sign of submission.

It took only a few moments for Sesshoumaru to gently but abruptly place his brother onto the middle of the bed. InuYasha yelped as he found himself lying back on the bed, with Sesshoumaru straddling him. The look in his siblings eyes was feral, and Sesshoumaru's Ki began to expand and deepen, exuding the essence of his dominant place as Alpha.

Although he was Hanyou, InuYasha's instincts were just as strong as his brother's. He was not being taken over by his inner Youkai, but it had begun to more strongly influence his behavior. With a small, yet non challenging growl he rose up pressing his brother back against the bed and crouched on all fours over him. InuYasha didn't realize why he had such an urge, but he was not thinking about such things at the moment, all he knew was what he wanted, and the desire to be taken and marked was leading him to his current actions.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he looked at his brother crouching before him, he knew this was a display that InuYasha had instinctually made to show he was a strong Beta. It went along with his personality, and the strength he possessed. The elder of the two was definitely pleased with his soon to be mate. He took in the sight of his brother's lean but strong frame, and perfect unblemished skin. His eyes came to rest on the hardened, leaking sex that jutted out from between his legs. His brother was well endowed; his human blood had done nothing to prevent him from inheriting the sizeable sex of an InuYoukai. His eyes were drawn further down, noticing the tiny puckered opening he would soon enter. It was too much, and he felt his Youkai flare.

InuYasha tilted his head in his slight confusion, seeing Sesshoumaru's feral gaze, and hearing a deep growl he let out a questioning yip. Sesshoumaru answered him as he used his demonic speed to tackle InuYasha back against the bed. The little Hanyou licked his brother's chin again, showing his need to submit to his dominance before whining loudly and baring his neck.

Sesshoumaru growled his approval; a loud rumbling emitted from his chest as he attacked the soft, taut flesh of his brother's throat with fervor. His senses began to return as InuYasha keened and arched up against him.

InuYasha purred as he felt his chest and stomach meet his brother's; he needed this contact, it felt so good, and he made it known. "Alpha, please. More, Beta InuYasha want more." He growled out in InuYoukai.

Sesshoumaru would not be one to deny his little mate anything, he moved his way back up InuYasha's neck, nipping and licking as he went. "Little Beta have what little Beta need. Alpha take care of Beta, make Beta happy, make Beta InuYasha feel good." The brother's eye's met for a moment and as pools of gold looked into the others wordlessly so much was conveyed in that very glance. InuYasha tightened his arms around his brother's neck, as Sesshoumaru leaned down. Before taking his lips in a desperate kiss the smaller Inu spoke.

"Alpha love Beta, Beta know this, Beta feel it." There was no battle for dominance like there often had been at other times; this was the night of their mating, the night they would become bonded permanently. InuYasha would submit fully tonight, and in all ways.

InuYasha moaned into the kiss as Sesshoumaru began exploring; mapping every inch of his mouth as if he had never kissed him before, finally stopping to entwine his tongue with his brother's. InuYasha clung to his brother, arching as far as his could against him; his mind was reeling, in fog of lust, leaving him always desperate for more. Sesshoumaru broke their kiss again going to work on his whimpering sibling's neck, and chest. He caressed his sides and tried to calm the younger one a bit, who was completely overly sensitized and desperate for anything his Alpha would give.

He'd savor every inch of skin he tasted on his little brothers body. He felt InuYasha's dripping arousal press into his stomach as he took a tiny nipple into his mouth. His little brother mewled, and moaned as Sesshoumaru attacked the little nub. He smiled as he felt InuYasha's claws slightly pressed against the flesh on his shoulders.

InuYasha opened his eyes, as he felt his brother's ministrations cease; he whimpered his disapproval, until Sesshoumaru gently rolled him onto his stomach. He didn't resist; he knew what Sesshoumaru would do next, he knew that by the end of this night they would be marked as mates and it made him happy. It took the fear and apprehension away. He was still nervous as he saw his brother taking a small bottle of oil from beside the bed.

Sesshoumaru sensing his brother's anxiety began slowly kissing his back and rubbing gentle circles along his hip. He felt InuYasha's body relax, and moved up his body leaving tender kisses as he made his way closer to his face. InuYasha's eyes were closed, and Sesshoumaru gently placed light kisses over his cheeks and lips. His hand traveled down to the gentle curve of InuYasha's behind; he knew he was nervous, and rubbed his bottom softly for a short while before allowing his finger to dip down into his cleft finding the puckered entrance within.

He carefully rubbed and stimulated the outside on his brother's entrance, slowly tracing around the hole; the oils warming from the heat of InuYasha's body. When he was ready to allow the digit to enter him he spoke into a furred ear. "Are you ready Saiai?"

InuYasha opened his eyes, and nodded. "Please, please do it."

Sesshoumaru placed a chaste yet lingering kiss on InuYasha's lips. "Oh, my little puppy; so eager."

InuYasha gasped slightly as one careful, yet experienced finger entered him; they had never done this. Sesshoumaru had only run his claws and fingers across this place; it felt good, but he had never breached him. It didn't take long for him to be pressing back against his brother's hand. He moaned into the pillow he had buried his face in; it felt so wonderful, an almost pleasured pain that moved out from his backside, and settled deep in loins. His cock was so hard. He wanted more, and when his brother brushed across the sensitive spot inside he him arched as far as he could; effectively pressing his bottom harder against the invading finger. "S… Sess… I… pleeaaasssee!" Now that he knew how incredible it felt, he wanted more, and he wanted to wrap his arms around his brother so he could grind against him, and kiss him.

Sesshoumaru felt InuYasha turning towards him, he laid on his side, and pulled his little brother towards him; propping InuYasha's leg up over his hip so he could still easily reach to prepare him. He was pleased with how wanton his little Hanyou was, but he went very slowly, never adding another finger until he was certain his brother would take it comfortably and painlessly. It was important to him that this be pleasurable for InuYasha. When he finally had three fingers inside his brother; stretching his tight body as much as possible, his little brother could not continue kissing him, he simply rested his head against his brother's chest; moaning, whimpering, and whispering his pleasure. He felt like he would go insane from it, and all he could do was lie there and feel it.

InuYasha looked up, and whined as he felt his brother's fingers leave his body. His eyes stayed locked on Sesshoumaru; who gently rolled him onto his back, and settled between his legs. "This will be much better puppy." He watched as his brother poured a liberal amount of oil over his cock, and then nudged his legs apart much wider. InuYasha wrapped his hands around his brother's upper arms to brace himself. He didn't dare look away from his brother, he felt as though those deep golden eyes were pulling all his nervousness away. He felt this moment was too important not to look at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru guided his length to his brother's entrance with one hand, while using the other to gently caress a soft ear. He teased the opening; rubbing the tip of his cock against it before pressing in past the tight halo of muscle. InuYasha gasped, "Oh, oh ANIIIIII!" as his brother steadily breached his body; his organ easily sinking into his little mate's tight warmth.

"Sesshou…" InuYasha whispered as their hips met. There was a little amount of pain, but it was nothing compared the pleasure that spread through his body as his brother pulled back almost completely out, and sank back into his irresistible heat. It felt so good it left InuYasha almost unable to know what to do. He knew he wanted more, and wrapped his legs around his brother's body; squeezing him tightly, and using them to pull himself up to meet his thrusts. He cried out as Sesshoumaru's hips met his bottom; his new position allowing the Demon Lord to go deeper.

Sesshoumaru relished the sweet sounds his little brother made; mewling, moaning, and whimpering his pleasure to his Alpha. The elder of the two was none too quiet him self; moaning loudly each time he pressed back inside his brother's trembling body. "Kami, my puppy; you feel so good inside, so warm, so perfectly tight."

InuYasha clung to his Alpha; keeping his legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and his arms locked around his back. He matched his brother's rhythm, licking and nipping at his chin and jaw showing his full submission; his place; safe and cared for beneath his brother's strong body, enveloped in his arms.

Their bodies moved together sensually, as lips, tongues and hands explored, savoring every bit of the experience as fully as possible.

Sesshoumaru could feel his brother pressing harder and faster to meet his hips; he knew his orgasm was nearing. The demon lord grasped his little brother's hardened sex in his hand, gaining a surprised yip from the Hanyou. InuYasha's body was so over sensitized that such a small touch nearly sent him over the edge itself. He knew it wouldn't take long, and Sesshoumaru fully intended to drink down the moans and cries his very soon to be mate would momentarily let out. He captured the little Hanyou's lips with his as he pumped his engorged member, as he swiped his thumb over the tip. He felt his brother tighten around him; his legs, arms, and the velvety hot passage squeezing him hard. Sesshoumaru pumped into InuYasha who was clamped around him like a vice. He had never heard such a delicious sound before as when InuYasha howled his release; so loud all in the main house must have heard it. He pumped the warm seed from his brother's member only once more before the delicious tightening of InuYasha's backside sent him into the haze of orgasm and he was filling his puppy with his seed.

As Sesshoumaru's neck stretched back he roared his release and his fang elongated. Then his head shot quickly forward and he buried his teeth into his brother's shoulder. InuYasha whined for just a moment, before he whimpered, "Alpha" and did the same. His fangs grew and he punctured his brother's shoulder as well.

They held tight to one another; fangs buried, not moving as they still rode out their orgasms. For long moments afterwards they lapped at each others marks, healing and closing the wounds. By morning the permanent markings that would be there forever would appear.

When they pulled away from the marks they had just made InuYasha looked up at Sesshoumaru; he was still overwhelmed, "I have a mate."

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother, his eyes showing emotion that InuYasha had never seen before. "Of course you have a mate, you always will."


End file.
